Wombat
Wombat (ウォンバット) is a creature that came to Earth from a faraway planet. It came to the planet with the mission to fill it with love, and is responsible for enroling (unwillingly) the 5 protagonists into the duty of Battle Lovers. Wombat is not its true name, but a nickname given by the Battle Lovers, because not only it looks like the animal the name references, but because its true name is not understandable. To fit in with society, it uses the school's homeroom teacher, Mr. Tawarayama's, dead body as a sort of shell it can control at will and can prevent its decay, so long as it stays nearby. The boys call him Wombat, given that his name is untranslatable. As for season 2, he no longer minds it, even referring to himself as Wombat. Appearance Wombat appears as a light-pink-furred, quadrupedal creature whose shape is reminiscent of a wombat, hence its nickname. It possesses a wide grey snout, small ears and two small dot eyes. It also has a pink heart marking on the side of its abdomen. Personality Wombat is a creature who is very passionate about the cause of love it's defending, and doesn't appreciate much the fact the Battle Lovers do not seem as passionate about it as it is. Although being this focused on love, Wombat can also reveal itself to be quite an absent-minded creature, with the repeated times he forgot about Tawarayama's body, which could be a consequence of its intense focus on love. Unlike Yumoto, Wombat is not fond of cuddles, as it cause its fur to fall off very easily. It is always the target to Yumoto's affection, much to its dismay. It was revealed in Season 1 in Episode 12 that Wombat turns out to be the equivalent of an animal rights activist. As he is trying to prevent an unscrupulous reality show producer from destroying the animals of Earth... which includes the humans. Which means he knew the true reason why loveless monsters were back on earth from the beginning. He know already about Lord Hireashi's intensions to revive a new season of CIDE/"Can I Destroy the Earth?" knowing that he was recording the continuous fights between the Conquest Club and Battle Lovers for the viewers of the Universe's entertainment. This somewhat annoys the Defense Club being left to in the dark from the start about the true reason they were chosen to fight as Battle Lovers. AbilitiesCategory:Defense Club Wombat possesses a handful of abilities which allows it to carry its duty, which include, but are not limited to: * Creating and giving out Loveracelets, which can be activated through Love Making to turn people wearing it into Battle Lovers. The 5 protagonists are the only known Battle Lovers as for now. * A powerful translator which seems to work both ways, helping communication. Wombat's original language is far different from Japanese, as proven when it tries to speak out its true name and origin planet, but it ends up a garbled mess to the boys' ears. * Possessing and controlling dead bodies; After an incident with Mr. Tawarayama occured which involved the latter to fall from the stairs and die, Wombat used its body to hide from a cuddle-thirsty Yumoto. It is also showed that Wombat's influence can prevent the body from decaying, though it is showed Wombat is highly forgetful about its 'hide'. * It has been shown that Wombat can over time heal and revive the person whose body he posseses and controls. Trivia * According to the last episode of season 1, he has a pouch. Wombats are marsupials and thus do have them, but only the females. On the other hand, Wombat is merely an alien who happens to resemble a wombat so this trait might be common to the males of his species. *The Defense Club (aside from Yumoto) seem him as little more than a nuisance most of the time (and Yumoto mainly likes having him around for cuddles). References Category:Mascots Category:Characters Category:Defense Club